A light source module of this type is described e.g. in the published U.S. patent application No. 2003/01788627.
Published U.S. patent application No. 2004/0089898 discloses e.g. arranging an LED in a frame and potting the region between frame and LED with potting composition. In order to obtain a reflector, preferably reflective potting composition is first filled into the region between frame and LED and subsequently complete potting is effected using clear potting composition.
This manner of producing a light source module functions without any problems if only one LED is arranged within the frame.
However, if a plurality of LEDs are arranged in a frame, the frame is completely areally connected by the potting composition to the metal carrier on which the LEDs are arranged by means of an insulating layer.
In the event of greatly different temperature loads, the metal carrier expands differently with respect to the frame since the frame is generally not composed of metal and, consequently, the two materials have different coefficients of expansion.
The different coefficients of expansion of these two components mean that the LEDs are subjected to loading, which can consequently lead to failures of individual LEDs or in this way to the destruction of the entire light source module.